1. Field of the Invention
A container for storing articles, and more particularly, a case for storing an orthodontic retainer that provides an audible signal when the retainer is closed within the case.
2. Prior Art
An orthodontic retainer is a device used for straightening teeth. In order for orthodontic retainers to perform their intended function, they must be consistently worn in the mouth until the teeth are correctly positioned and preferably until the tooth root system becomes firm within the supporting bone structure. While children may remove the retainer for eating or brushing the teeth, it is advantageous that the retainer be replaced within the mouth as soon as is practicable thereafter. Accordingly, for sanitary purposes, most retainers are dispensed with a case for storing the fixture while it is out of the mouth.
People who have children with orthodontic retainers recognize the problem of enforcing consistent use of the retainer. While children may use the case for the temporary storage of the retainer during activities requiring removal from the mouth but frequently forget to replace the retainer within the mouth as instructed when such activity is terminated. It is desirable to provide a case for temporarily storing an orthodontic retainer that signals the owner to remove the retainer from the case for reinsertion within the mouth after a reasonable period of storage time has elapsed.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a case for the temporary and sanitary storage of an orthodontic retainer fixture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a case for the temporary and sanitary storage of an orthodontic retainer fixture wherein the case provides an audible signal when the retainer has been disposed within the case for a predetermined period of time.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. However the invention itself, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof may be best understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: